Leona Morimoto (Discipline: Record of a Crusade)
Leona Morimoto (Asuka Houjou) is one of the main villainesses of the hentai video game and anime series Discipline: Record of a Crusade. A spoiled and cruel princess of the Morimoto Conglomerate who owns the St. Arcadia academy, where she is given free rein to do as she wants, she is a sadist who delights in hurting and humiliating others. Her older sister Reina also reins over the academy as its principal and chairwoman. Video Game In the game, Leona was introduced to the protagonist Takuro Hayami as a rich and influental classmate. Though at first captivated by her beauty, Takuro quickly learned of the villainess' true nature when she beat him up for siting in her usual place in class and gazing on her without her permission, despite she herself rarely came to school due to her own laziness. Leona's background was later provided to Takuro by his various schoolmates, from her being untouchable School Student Council members and its leader due to her status as the principal's younger sister and one of the heiresses of the Morimoto Group, to the fact that her cahoots get to rule over the students as the "Public Moral Committee" and commit any atrocities they desire, earning both hatred and fear from those that opposing her, especially the Vice Principal Kozo Machida whom she often humiliated, such as setting a bomb on her own expensive foreign car to injure Kozo (comically) for destroying it. With her family's influence, Leona also obtained various skills and permits not normally allowed for a teenager such as driving license and jet pilot license. Nevertheless, the evil Leona soon became interested in Takuro and had him called to the school infirmary where she had tied up the unnamed school nurse (named Miss Kawahara in the animated adaptation) in advance. Posing as "Dr.Machiko" alongside her underling Momone Nishizaki as "Nurse Shizuka", Leona tricked Takuro into undergoing a fake medical exam and eventually forcing him into having sex with Momone and later the tied up school nurse, much to her amusement, before letting Takuro leave the office. Satisfied with Takuro's potential, the villainess invited him to visit the school's all females Social Club, which she ruled as its president. There, she, Karen Himeki the vice president, and several of the Club members then had their way with him, nonchalantly explaining the club's purpose was to educate the "young girls into proper ladies". After finishing the actions, Leona ordered him to join the club but was refused. Shortly after, Takuro discovered that majority of the other clubs had fallen under Leona's control, with their leaders such as Kumi Yamanaga of the Tennis Club and Saki Yamagata of the Swimming Club being her direct underlings. The evil Leona had also taken an effeminate boy named Kaoro Ito as her "pet", signifying Takuro of the fate that would befall him should he accept to the her offer. Around this time, Kozo decided to discipline Leona by bringing the (supposedly) sadist teacher Eikichi Ogiwara (a parody character of Eikichi Onizuka of Great Teacher Onizuka) to punish her. While Eikichi appeared to be successful at first, slapping Leona for her misbehaviour, the unexpected arrival of Reina Morimoto, her sister and the principal, quickly put an end to this charade as Reina revealed Eikichi's former history as her personal slave and brought him to her office to be punished. Eventually, Takuro decided to join the baseball club belongs to Katsuo Isobe in order to shake off Leona. Angered at Takuro's blatant rejection, the villainess used her Jet Harrier to bomb and destroy the baseball club as revenge. Later, when Leona was confronted by Takuro, the villainess gave him an ultimatum: form a new baseball team with full nine members or she will abolish the club. When Takuro successfully formed the team with Saori Otokawa and her Bible Club members Momoe Endo, Nanase Fujiwara, and Yuji Takigawa, and the dorm students Yuki Miyagishi, Ruri Nonomiya, and Maiko Kaneda, the evil Leona decided to go back on her words and announce the abolition. At this time, Leona also revealed to Saori of her plan to demolish the dormitory for her own satisfaction, caused Saori to challenge the villainess of a game of baseball to decide the outcome, in which Leona accepted. Takuro, Saori, and Leona then came to conclusion that the match will occur post the school exam, and the loser shall listen to any order that the winner gave. Following the agreement, Leona hired the beautiful and talented American exchange student Linda Hamilton to join her team, which consisted of her, Karen, Yuri, Momone, and Kaoru whom she had ordered to undergone sex change operation into female. During this time, the evil Leona decided to get back at Kozo for humiliating her and had Reina called him and Takuro to the Social Club where she and Reina revealed that they had dominated Eikichi into oblivion. The villainess then Kozo to be subjected to the same treatment by Karen and her goons as Reina sneaked of with Takuro to her office to enjoy Takuro's potential by herself. Shortly after, the villainess publicized all Kozo's photos to socially humiliated him and destroyed his family life, cornering Kozo into rage and resulting in him trying to murder her with a gun. However, the evil Leona had somehow anticipated this and protected herself with a special fiber sewn into her school uniform. After non-fatally injured Kozo with her own gun, Leona had the guards and police thrown him into prison for dared to threaten her and as her ultimate revenge against him. At this points, the game branched off to several bad endings path. *In the first bad ending, Takuro cheated on the exam along with two female students Kanae Kawano and Manami Shinohara and the three were caught, punished, and subjected to human trafficking, and by the time Takuro returned to the academy Leona had successfully turned Saori into her slave. *In the second bad ending, Takuro failed the exam and had to attend the Remedial Class of Hell under the order of Kaori Matsuno the homeroom teacher and Reina the principal. The students were subjected to "additional study" under the two ladies and several male students that got high marks in the exam. After the class, the evil Leona ran over Takuro with her car, sending him to the hospital. By the time he returned, Leona's team had won the baseball match and made Saori run a maid cafe that serve disgusting foods and drinks which the villainess forced Takuro to eat. Since Takuro was unable to pay for the expense, the villainess took him as her slave like Saori. Takuro and his friends successfully passed all the exams and trained for the baseball match, while the evil Leona skipped all the exams as she can easily had the teachers giving her good grade due to her sister's authority. On the day of the match, Leona and her her team, which consisted of herself, Karen, Yuri, Momone, Kaoru, and Linda, arrived in a skimpy "baseball outfit" consisting of a skirt attached to a bra. Despite not being a good player, the villainess managed to score a point for her team alongside the skilled Linda as they went neck-to-neck against Takuro and Saori's team. *In the third bad ending, because Takuro didn't bond with Saori, Takuro and Saori's team lost the baseball match, and Leona took all the team members as her own slaves while forcing the members to have their way with each others. Ultimately, Takuro and Saori successfully scored the point required for winning and beat the villainess' at her own game. Defeated, Leona accepted Saori's condition of being the nominator for her rival in the upcoming school election, preventing Leona from entering and ensuring that they will finally overthrow her for good once Saori win the election. *In the fourth and final bad ending, the evil Leona successfully deceived the protagonists by obeying their every whim up until the election when she drugged the unsuspecting Saori with a laxative, humiliating her to the entire student body. The villainess then pretended to pity her and took Saori and the restrained Takuro to the nurse office and revealed her collection of the male students' sperm she had collected through the Social Club. Leona then took the one she claimed to belong to "the worst guy in every possible ways" and used it to impregnate Saori, and shortly after, used Takuro's sperm the same way as well, with the villainess laughed in amusement that she will sure to have a lot of fun guessing who will be the father of Saori's child. Later, Saori resigned from the school in despair and disappeared, much to Takuro's grief and sorrow. In the path toward the fifth and only good ending, Takuro was still suspicious of Leona's supposedly good will and conversed with Yuji about he true intention. He discovered that the evil Leona had once sabotaged Saori in the previous year election by giving her a cake drugged with laxative, resulting in Saori having to drop out shortly prior to the election. Realizing that the villainess was up to her old plan, Takuro and Yuji enlisted the help of Sudo, the renowned voyeur photograph club sole member, and Katsuo to put an end to Leona's scheme. The four ambushed the villainess and took her to an empty storage inside the school building where they filmed various scenes of the Leona dominated by them after drugging her with her own aphrodisiac syringes. After successfully filmed the entire movie, Takuro made a deal with the evil Leona that she must support Saori's election whole-heartedly, and any sign of foul play will resulted in her being humiliated to the entire school. Leona begrudgingly accepted the deal (after she destroyed one of the dvd copy and Takuro informed her that the original master dvd was safely protected by Sudo) and supported Saori in the election, with her rival successfully was voted as the new Student Council President. Embarrassed that she had lost to Takuro, Leona resigned from the school, supposedly transferred to a school in England, and was never seen again. Anime Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bra and Panties Category:Femme Fatale Category:Masturbation Category:Nude Category:Opera Gloves Category:Princess Category:Rich Category:Sadist Category:Sibling Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Whip Category:Pilot Category:Sex Category:Bisexual Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine